Lo Prometí
by asveff
Summary: Christian es un piloto de guerra, antes de irse en una misión le prometió a su novia volver, sin embargo atacan su avión y lo dan por muerto.
1. Chapter 1

Escribiendo mi otra historia tuve un momento de inspiración y esto vino a mi mente. Un pequeño One-Shot con posibilidad de desarrollo si lo solicitan en sus reviews. Gracias por leer.

 **Los personajes son de E. L. James**

* * *

Dicen que cuando estás a punto de morir una película de tu vida pasa frente a tus ojos, puedo comprobar que es verdad. Mientras caigo, veo a mi madre y a mi padre me lleva en sus brazos, acabo de salir de la casa de acogida. En casa me recibe mi hermano con una sonrisa. Mía de bebé, es la cosa más perfecta que he visto. La escuela. La primera vez que volé y luego piloteando un helicóptero. Cuando me enrolé en la aviación. De pronto la imagen cambia y está ella en ese bar de poca monta al que fui con mi hermano, veo sus ojos azules brillantes, nuestro primer beso, la primera vez que hicimos el amor en mi pequeño departamento, la promesa que le hice de volver y casarnos… Perdóname Ana, no podré cumplir lo que prometí, sé feliz por los dos. Siento el fuerte golpe del océano en mi cuerpo y pierdo la conciencia.

* * *

-Ana, cariño, despierta.

-¿Qué pasa mamá? -aún es de noche.

-Hija, es Carrick al teléfono -el tono de su voz me alarma. Me siento en la cama y tomo el teléfono con manos temblorosas, no estoy preparada para esto.

-¿Carrick? -digo con la voz entrecortada.

-Ana…, es Christian... está desaparecido, atacaron su avión, su paracaídas no se abrió, debemos prepararnos para lo peor -el teléfono cae al suelo, sé que mamá me habla, pero no logro procesar sus palabras, papá entra en el cuarto, se sienta junto a mí y me abraza.

Debe ser una pesadilla, Christian no puede estar muerto, prometió que volvería, tiene que estar vivo. ¡Lo prometió!

* * *

Me duele el cuerpo, mi mejilla está apoyada en la arena, la luz del sol ilumina el día y seca mi ropa,siento mi piel roja, las olas chocan con mis pies, ayúdenme por favor, digo en mi mente, pero no encuentro las palabras, mis ojos se cierran una vez más.

* * *

Han pasado dos meses de la desaparición de Christian, me niego a creer que está muerto, me niego a asistir a un servicio en su memoria, ¡está vivo!, ¿por qué nadie más hace algo?, me siento sola contra el mundo, no me resignaré a perderlo, tiene que aparecer, tiene que estar vivo, lo prometió.

* * *

He recorrido esta maldita isla de punta a punta y no he encontrado a otro ser humano. Solo sé que llevo 68 días en esta isla desierta sin contar los que pude estar inconsciente. Encontré un pequeño refugio entre algunas rocas, me he alimentado de cocos y pude reunir un poco de agua de lluvia. Con mi ropa cree una pequeña malla y he atrapado algunos peces. Tenía un cuchillo entre mis ropas que ha sido útil y no perdí mis documentos, vaya mi suerte, tener un cuchillo, hubiera sido mejor que se abriera el maldito paracaídas, por lo menos me sirve para abrigarme en las noches. Necesito salir de aquí, mi familia me espera, Ana me espera, si alguien sabe que aún estoy vivo es ella, nuestros corazones laten al mismo ritmo.

* * *

-Ana, dime que sí, no prometo reemplazarlo, pero debes continuar con tu vida, sé que puedo hacerte feliz.

-No, José, no lo entiendes, está vivo, yo sé que está vivo.

-Todos quisiéramos creerlo Ana, pero ha pasado 1 año, ¿por qué te aferras a la idea?, yo puedo hacerte feliz, hacer que lo olvides.

-No es una idea, está vivo -digo fulminándolo con la mirada-, ahora por favor vete, mi respuesta es no, José.

* * *

396 días aquí, marco otra linea en la roca con el cuchillo, esos días llevo solo con mis recuerdos, estoy bronceado por el sol, mi uniforme ha perdido el color, he intentado hacer fuego y no lo he logrado, estoy harto del pescado crudo y el sabor del coco, mi pelo está muy largo, llega por debajo de mi hombros, estoy delgado, afortunadamente no estoy desnutrido, cada día hago ejercicio y hablo conmigo mismo, lo más importante en este momento es no volverme loco por la soledad. En una oportunidad oí un helicóptero muy a lo lejos, no vieron mi señal de ayuda, aunque a veces creo que pudo ser mi imaginación. Un par de barcos han pasado por la línea del horizonte. Debo salir de aquí, debo llegar a casa.

Me pregunto si Ana ya me dio por muerto. No, por favor, espera un poco más, miro su foto que tenía en mi billetera. No romperé mi promesa.

* * *

-Hija, sale a divertirte, conoce otros chicos, ¿quién sabe si puedes encontrar el amor otra vez? -son las palabras de mi padre en el teléfono

-No quiero, además tengo que estudiar. La próxima semana comienzas los exámenes finales para mi doctorado. Es mi último año papá.

-Annie, solo estamos preocupados por ti, han pasado dos años. Debes rehacer tu vida.

Otra vez lo mismo, recibo esta charla de todos, no entienden que no puedo simplemente amar a otra persona, además aún tengo la esperanza de que volverá. Sueño cada noche con su rostro, sus ojos grises. Con su promesa de regresar a casa y casarnos. Hasta he escuchado su voz diciendo mi nombre.

* * *

Llevo 1091 días en esta isla maldita, en unos 200 días no he escuchado el helicóptero, pero tengo la esperanza de que volverá, tengo la esperanza de que en casa aún no han perdido la suya.

Ahí está otra vez, el ruido del helicóptero, sé que no estoy loco, veo como se mueven las palmeras por la fuerza del viento, nunca lo escuché tan cerca. He reunido cada piedrecilla y he cortado hojas de palmeras para escribir las palabras SOS.

Corro hacia la playa, donde están las palabras escritas y siento el ruido más fuerte, lo veo. Muevo mis brazos, salto y por fin me ven, me ven…, me iluminan con el foco y caigo al suelo de rodillas y lloro. Voy a cumplir mi promesa, mi amor.

* * *

Cada viernes voy a comer sola a un pequeño restaurante en Portland, Christian me llevó ahí una vez y se convirtió en una tradición. Algunas veces José o Kate llegan de sorpresa a comer conmigo, todos saben dónde estoy cada viernes en la noche.

Siempre pido lo mismo Macarrones con queso, su plato favorito y el postre siempre es pastel de chocolate.

Estoy leyendo mientras espero mi pedido, suena la campanilla de la puerta indicando que alguien entró, no levanto la vista.

Siento unos pasos acercarse y de pronto me dejan una pequeña caja sobre la mesa, es un anillo de compromiso. Sigo sin levantar la vista y hablo.

-José, no he aceptado ser tu novia, menos aceptaré casarme contigo.

-¿Qué José qué? -esa no es la voz de José, esa es la voz de…

-¿Christian?... -digo con una voz apenas audible, mi mente me está jugando una broma muy mala…, lentamente levanto la vista.

Está aquí..., mi amor está aquí…, lágrimas comienzan a caer por mi rostro.

-¿De verdad eres tú? -digo con incredulidad y arrojándome a sus brazos.

-Estoy aquí amor, estoy aquí, tenía que volver, tenía una promesa que cumplir.


	2. Cita a ciegas

Sí, continuaré con esta historia, espero la disfruten, quiero dejar claro que será diferente, no tendrá un orden cronológico, la idea es que cada capítulo sea un one-shot y así se irá armando la historia, será una aventura interesante tanto leerla ustedes como para mí escribirla. Por favor dejen sus reviews y sigan este fanfic.

 **La mayoría de los personas son de E. L. James**

* * *

-¿Dime una vez más cómo conociste a esta chica? -le pregunto a mi hermano que maneja su auto, vamos de camino a un bar de Portland llamado 'The Red Fox'.

Mi hermano tiene una cita y por alguna razón que no logro entender me consiguió una a mí. Agradezco el buen gesto en todo caso, hace tiempo que no estoy con nadie, el problema es que esta cita doble es a ciegas para mí.

-Instagram -es su respuesta.

-¿Cómo conoces a alguien por Instagram?

-En serio Christian, necesitas una vida, no todo es aviones y seguir órdenes.

-Responde mi pregunta Elliot -insisto y él mira el camino intensamente-. ¡Mierda Elliot!, ¿no la conoces verdad?

-No, Christian, recién ahora la conoceré, coqueteamos un rato por mensajes y quedamos de juntarnos.

-Tienes 31 años, ¿no estás un poco viejo para esto?, dime que has visto su foto por lo menos y que ambas tienen por lo menos más de 21 años.

-Sí, Kate tiene 24 y la amiga está en el rango de edad.

-¿Cómo se llama? -mira otra vez con intensidad el camino.

-No puedo creer que accedí a esto, no sabes ni su nombre.

-Sí lo sé, solo que no recuerdo, no seas amargado hermano, vamos a divertirnos, pronto tendrás que irte a Washington y apenas hemos salido juntos.

-Esto no es salir juntos Elliot es salir revueltos, una cita doble a nuestra edad y a ciegas.

-No te quejes, puedes tener suerte esta noche -dice y me guiña un ojo.

-¿Quién te dijo que la necesito? -digo con arrogancia pero en broma, la verdad sí necesito acostarme con alguien y pronto.

-¿Por lo menos Kate es guapa?, como para hacerme una idea que sea.

-Guapísima, como me la recetó el doctor.

-El geriatra dices.

-Ja ja ja.

Estamos en el centro de la ciudad, el GPS indica que estamos a 100 metros. Llegamos un pequeño bar, afortunadamente encontramos un estacionamiento pronto.

-Okay -me enseña la foto de una chica rubia bastante guapa-, esta es ella, si ves a alguien similar me dices con discreción, primero quiero ver que tanto filtro hay en sus fotos, puede ser horrenda fuera del internet -pongo los ojos en blanco.

Entramos al bar, la mayoría de las personas está en grupos, el ambiente es relajado, hay risas, sonidos de vasos, música. Inmediatamente diviso a la chica de la foto, al parecer no mintió, le doy un codazo a Elliot.

-A las 4 en punto -le indico con la mirada.

-¡Oh wow, no mintió!, voy a saludar Christian.

-Espera -lo tomo del brazo-, está sola, ¡maldición, no me digas que me dejaron plantado!

-No lo sé, voy a acercarme y le preguntaré.

-¡Mierda!, estaré en la barra… -digo de mal humor.

Sin prestar atención y pensando en mi mala suerte camino a la barra, miro mi reloj, son las 9:34, _me tomaré una cerveza y me iré, no estoy para esta mier_ … de pronto choco con algo y el sonido de vidrio quebrado rodea el ambiente. _Maldición_. Bajo la vista y veo a una chica en el suelo mirando el contenido derramado.

-Lo siento, venía distraído -digo disculpándome-, déjame ayudarte.

Le ofrezco mi mano y la toma para levantarse, el efecto es instantáneo, una corriente pasa por mis manos y recorre mi cuerpo, _esto es nuevo…, se parece mucho a la sensación de cuando vuelo un raptor, pero diferente, es como una corriente cálida. ¿Pero qué mierda estoy pensando?_ , vuelvo a la realidad, ya que está de pie suelto su mano.

-¿Estás bien, no te cortaste o algo? -digo observando si tiene sangre en alguna parte, no miro su rostro y un trabajador llega a limpiar.

-Estoy bien -responde una voz suave, pero firme-, yo igual venía distraída, lo siento -dice mirándose su ropa, no se cortó pero algo de cerveza terminó en su polera blanca dejando pequeñas pintas amarillas.

Levanto la mirada a su rostro al mismo tiempo que ella busca el mío y veo los ojos más azules que jamás he visto y ahí está otra vez la corriente que no tiene nada que ver con volar más rápido que la velocidad del sonido.

-Christian -digo extendiendo mi mano.

-Ana -responde y me da un firme apretón de manos.

-Déjame reponer tus tragos, por favor.

-No te preocupes, en serio, además veo que la cita de mi amiga llegó, creo que mejor me iré.

-Oh, por lo menos déjame darte el dinero o algo, yo también me iré, solo venía acompañando a mi hermano pero él ya está ocupado - _¿porque mierda le estoy explicando esto, no sé?_

-En serio, no tienes por qué, iré a despedirme de mi amiga - _¿qué hago, hace tiempo no hago esto, le pido el número o algo, no, para qué?, tengo que irme a D.C. pronto, aunque pasar estas semanas acompañado no estaría mal. No, no sería lo correcto por ahora._

-Fue un gusto Ana -digo muy a mi pesar.

-Igualmente -dice.

La sigo con la mirada, recreo la vista vista mientras camina, no solo sus ojos son hermosos, su cuerpo también lo es, tiene curvas proporcionales a su cuerpo menudo, lleva unos jeans negros y una chaqueta de cuero del mismo color, es un poco más baja que yo. Estoy sumido en recorrerla con los ojos cuando caigo en cuenta. ¡ _Pero qué idiota soy!_ Ana va llegando a la mesa y se inclina a decirle algo a la que supongo es Kate porque está sentada con mi hermano, veo que hablan rápidamente y Ana se voltea y me mira, nuestros ojos se unen una vez más. Elliot me guiña un ojo, hago como que no lo veo y me acerco a la mesa.

-¿Así que tú eres mi cita? -digo cuando llego.

-Al parecer… -responde, nos quedamos mirando por unos segundo-. Esta es Kate por cierto, dice apuntando a su amiga.

-Hola Kate, Christian -me presento-, hermano de Elliot.

-Mucho gusto -dice sonriendo.

-Por distraído derrame sus tragos señoritas, ¿qué les traigo? -ofrezco.

-Cerveza está bien -dice Kate.

-Yo igual -responde Elliot.

-¿Ana, qué quieres para beber?

-Cerveza..., te acompaño -dice con decisión y caminamos de vuelta a la barra.

-¿No te vas? -pregunto esperanzado.

-Eh..., no lo sé, ¿tú te vas?

-No, no…, verás solo me iba por que pensé que me habían dejado plantado -ríe-. ¿Tú?

-Igual -dice y ríe.

Escucho un ruido de trueno y la imagen se vuelve borrosa, un trueno más grande retumba y abro los ojos.

-Ana -digo en un susurro. La oscuridad me rodea y quiero gritar. Fue un sueño, otro recuerdo. Un trueno fuerte seguido de un relámpago ilumina por unos segundo mi pequeña cueva de rocas. Me levanto enojado, la lluvia se acerca y debo juntar agua.

-¡¿POR QUÉ?! -Grito a la nada en la oscuridad -¡¿POR QUÉ A MÍ?!

Tomo una pequeña piedra y la tiro lejos.

-¡AAAAH! -vuelvo a gritar, odio sentir esta frustración debo ser fuerte, me está esperando, yo lo sé.

Intentando calmar mi respiración, me dirijo con cuidado al lugar donde tengo todo listo para noches como esta.

Entre las palmeras hay un pequeño claro donde tengo cáscaras de cocos preparadas para reunir el agua. Reviso que estén firmes en los soportes de arenas y piedras que he hecho. No puedo darme el lujo de derramar nada, por ahora ha llovido 3 veces, suficiente para mantenerme hidratado de una lluvia a otra.

Estoy a mitad de camino de regreso a mi cueva cuando comienza la lluvia, me apuro en mi paso a oscuras y llego a mi refugio, me siento con la espalda apoyada en la roca y miro a la oscuridad. Otro trueno seguido de un rayo me permiten ver la pared de enfrente, veo los tres grupos de cinco en la pared. 15 días. Mi respiración se agita al pensar cuántos días más estaré aquí. Quito los pensamientos de mi mente.

-No moriré aquí solo, me encontrarán -me digo.


	3. Oscuridad

Normalmente no me toma tanto tiempo actualizar, pido disculpas, no me gusta hacer esperar, sé lo que se siente esa espera y no me gusta. Trataré de que no vuelva a ocurrir, solo que por el momento estoy sumergida en la traducción de mi otro fic y ha consumido todo mi tiempo libre. Espero con ansias sus reviews y muchas gracias por leer.

 **La mayoría de los personajes son de E. L. James**

* * *

Ana duerme a mi lado mientras observo el techo, mi cabeza reposa en la almohada, la quito, es demasiado blanda, son extrañas ciertas costumbres que adquirí después de la isla, como por ejemplo extrañar tener una roca para reposar mi cabeza o que ya no coma el pescado tan cocido, o quedarme mirando por largos minutos el fuego como si fuera una especie de magia. Disfrutar del agua fresca y pedir mil veces disculpas si derramo un poco en mi ropa por tomar desesperado, y es que el agua no se debe desperdiciar.

La habitación está oscura y me siento inquieto, siempre es lo mismo si Ana se duerme antes que yo, me siento solo y la angustia me ataca, como si estuviera de vuelta en ese lugar, mi mente divaga en las noches de soledad en que la luna y el sonido del mar eran mi única compañía y es como si escuchara las olas bravas en ciertas noches de luna llena, me da un escalofríos, Ana se mueve un poco a mi lado y recuerdo que ya no estoy solo.

Me volteo hacia ella y la abrazo intentando dormir. No todas las noches son así, unas son más fáciles que otras, ya ha pasado casi un año desde que volví y cada día es una aventura nueva, jamás pensé que al regresar estas sensaciones despertarían en mí, no he podido volar ni siquiera un helicóptero y cualquier ruido extraño me asusta sobre todo si es fuerte, pero lo peor es sentir miedo de la oscuridad y la soledad, ahora que tengo más compañía que nunca no debería sentirme así, es como si fuera un niño asustado.

Ana ha sido muy paciente, me ayuda en todo, me rehusé por un tiempo a ir a terapia, y es que no estoy loco, ella no me ha forzado a nada aunque dice que me puede ayudar a sobrellevar mis nuevos temores, pronto tendré mi primera sesión, me convencí a mí mismo de ir cuando Ana me dio la noticia de nuestro bebé, mi hijo no debe tener un padre con más miedo que él, se supone que yo debo protegerlo, tengo 7 meses para trabajar en eso.

Cuando me encontró el helicóptero de Greenpeace, me llevaron a la embajada más cercana, ellos estaban investigando en la zona, su residencia por el momento era un barco en las cercanías, esa fue mi primera parada. Luego Madagascar, Sudáfrica, Australia y finalmente Estados Unidos. Supe que había sido dado por muerto, eso no me sorprendió, lo esperaba, lo que me molestó es que mi familia lo creyera de verdad, vi fotos de mi propio funeral cuando fui llevado a la base militar en Washington D.C. y pedí ser yo mismo el que diera la noticia a mi familia. Me dolió que se dieran por vencido tan pronto.

Luego de una conversación con mi familia pregunté por ella, y yo no me equivocaba, fue la única que no se rindió… Afortunadamente la prensa respetó mi privacidad luego de unos días de que se diera a conocer de mi existencia, los flashes y sentirme tan rodeado de gente me ponen ansioso y fue un alivio no ser el centro de atención de los medios.

Amo a Ana más que nada junto con el pequeño fruto de nuestro amor que crece en su vientre, la verdad no lo esperábamos tan pronto pero ha sido una excelente noticia, me da ánimos de continuar, hay días que no entiendo cómo seguí vivo, me lo pregunté muchas veces en la isla, ¿qué clase de fuerza extraña me mantuvo con vida y por qué?. Tenía que volver a Ana obviamente, pero me pregunto si tengo un propósito más allá, tengo que haber sobrevivido por alguna razón, quizás debo intentar más, volar siempre fue mi pasión y ahora me aterra tomar el mando.

Tengo muchas cosas en la mente, no puedo dormir y me levanto con cuidado de la cama para no despertar a Ana, voy a la cocina. Tomo un vaso y vierto agua en él, sentir la frescura siempre me ayuda cuando estoy en este limbo entre la realidad actual y el pasado. Me tomo el contenido del vaso como un sediento en el desierto, respiro profundamente. Dejo el vaso en el lavavajillas y voy al baño. Miro mi rostro en el espejo, me miro a mi mismo con curiosidad, he recuperado algunos kilos, ya no estoy tan delgado y mi piel no está tan morena.

Por hacer algo comienzo a revisar los envases de productos que hay en el baño, recuerdo que un día sentí el olor de una crema de coco que Ana tenía y terminé vomitando de solo recordarlo, ya no compra nada que tenga ese olor, es una de las cosas que debo superar. Cuando ya he revisado todo apago la luz del baño y vuelvo a encenderla, la pago, la enciendo, la apago, la enciendo, la apago, la enciendo, la apago...

No, no quiero estar solo, mi mente se queda atrapada en la oscuridad, no, sáquenme de aquí, tengo que volver con Ana, por qué estoy aquí en la oscuridad… siento mi corazón disparado mi mente está desconectada de este tiempo y espacio y golpean la puerta, reacciono, enciendo la luz y veo mi rostro lleno terror no sé si es un espejo o es mi reflejo en el mar, mi respiración está agitada.

-¿Christian, estás bien? -me pregunta mi esposa a través de la puerta.

Me miro una vez más, soy incapaz de encontrar las palabras, Ana abre la puerta del baño y me abraza por la espalda. Sentir su calor y el contacto me hacen volver.

Me volteo y veo su rostro preocupado.

-La luz -digo-, la deje apagada y reviví cosas…

-Lo sé, te escuché.

-¿Estaba hablando? -pregunto y ella asiente.

-No estás solo amor, estoy aquí contigo, ven a la cama, tienes que descansar.

Me lleva a la cama de la mano, como a un niño perdido me recuesta y me tapa, me da un beso y se recuesta a mi lado abrazándome.

Me da vergüenza decir lo que voy a decir pero no tengo más alternativa, tampoco es la primera vez.

-¿Podemos dejar la lámpara encendida? -pregunto susurrando.

-Por supuesto, amor -responde. Y estiro mi brazo para encender la lámpara de mi mesa de noche.

-¿Puedes… -vacilo-, puedes esperar que me duerma?

-Claro que sí, duerme Christian.

-Gracias -digo-. Te amo Ana.

-Yo también te amo Christian, estoy aquí contigo, duerme tranquilo… -y obedezco, sueño con un pequeño niño de ojos azules que me sonríe...


End file.
